Lost Her To A Host
by TheRachael via Satellite
Summary: He helped keep that smile on her face. He completed her." This is the story of the guys who are in love with a girl who's in love with a host.
1. An Oddly Happy Day

Lost Her To A Host

**Just kick-starting this thing is making me nervous. This is my first story. I have another in progress, but I'm still waiting for some original characters from people, so the real story hasn't started yet. SO LIKE I SAID! This is my first story.**

**By the way, I do not own the Ouran Host Club, only my original characters.**

**

* * *

**

It was like this every day after school- swarms of girls running to the third music room, wanting to feel important. Whatever was there filled that need, that want. I guess it fulfilled every dream those girls ever dreamt. Not one girl ever left feeling unloved. Somehow, this "Host Club" completed those girls- completed her.

Kiaru was perfect in every way- her long, brown hair that bounced beautifully when she walked, her pure and innocent blue eyes, her lovingly lovely smile, the way she carried herself- everything. She was flawless. And she attended the Host Club regularly to go see Takashi Morinozuka. He helped keep that smile on her face. He completed her. And all I could do was stand there and watch.

Who am I? I am Manabe Kyodou- Second year, and Kiaru's best friend.

I couldn't ruin her happiness. I couldn't tell her the truth- that I wanted to make her happy. That was out of the question, but only because I know she doesn't feel the same. She's in love with her host, Mori, who was the silent cool type. And was popular like crazy. I was couldn't compete with that. And I wasn't about to try either.

I waited for her outside of the Host Club doors like I always did to walk her to her limo. It seemed like today's wait was dragging out longer than usual. "What could be taking so long?" I muttered to myself, getting a little uneasy. It was hard having to wait outside while she was inside those grand doors being entertained by _him_. I waited for a bit more until those doors finally opened with Kiaru exiting. The smile on her face was so bright that it lit up the darkening hallway. At least it seemed like it.

"Manabe, you ready to go?" she asked me, giggling. Something else happened today. I wondered what it was because she seemed even more happy than usual. I nodded my head in a response to her question. Suddenly, she grabbed my hand and started skipping down the hallway with me right behind her the entire way.

'_What happened in there today?'_ I worried.

* * *

**There it is. My first chapter of my story. Tell me what you think of it. Review and rate, please. **

**Oh and check out my other story and see if you're interested in making a character for that story. **

**Thank you guys!**

**~TheRachael via Satellite**


	2. Author's Note

Lost Her To A Host

**WARNING:: **This is an author's note filled with sad things if you are impatient.

* * *

**Awesome. I got 2 reviews on my first chapter! ^^ Much thanks to Chibi-chan and VinesofIvy! You're awesome. :D**

**Anyways, I have some news that may be bad if you liked my first chapter. I won't be updating too much. I'm trying to figure out things for my other story and I have my actual life outside of this computer to attend to. So I may only be able to update once or twice a week. Sorry you guys.**

**Will keep writing in my notepad though, so it's not like I'll be forgetting about you guys. I'm actually working on the second chapter and it's almost done. **

**I'm really sorry, but that's my news for you. **

**~TheRachael via Satellite**


	3. I Guess I'm Just Chopped Liver

**So this is my second chapter. I'm still trying to work out some other details in this story and my other one. Well, my other one I'm trying to choose characters ((which is REALLY hard)). But anyways, my second chapter. Here. For you. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Once we reached Kiaru's limo, she let go of my hand. We said our goodbyes, giving each other a hug, and she slid into her ride home. As she was about to close the door, I remembered something from this morning. "Oh, Kiaru! Wait." I stopped and she did the same. "My father's hosting a small party at the estate on Saturday," I explained. A new smile spread across her face. It was the smile I was used to receiving from her- a friendly smile with a mixture between delight and pity. "Oh really?" she asked. Kiaru seemed to be interested, so I continued. "Yes. And I was wondering if you'd like to come." Her eyes brightened and she giggled, the smile becoming a smidge bigger. "Of course I'd like to come, Manabe! Your parties are so much fun. I'll be there!" she promised.

That was her way of making a promise. And it was that promise that made me smile in pure happiness. "Great. That's great Kiaru," I said trying to hide my excitement. _'She's coming to my house. I can't wait. Oy! I'm so excited!'_

I waved goodbye at her after she said, "See you tomorrow Manabe." Her limo door shut and within a few minutes she was gone. I took out my phone and called my driver, requesting to be picked up. As I waited for him to arrive, someone walked up and stood next to me. I turned my head to see who it was, and to my surprise it was Kyoya Ootori. He looked over at me, and I quickly looked the other way. I hoped he hadn't seen me looking at him. _'It's Kyoya. What's he doing out here?"_

I looked back over in his direction, only to see him staring at me. I shuddered a little. "Uh.. Hello, Kyoya," I greeted. I looked down at my watch, nervously, to see what time it was. _'My driver should be here in 10 minutes.'_ "You're Manabe Kyodou," he said. He seemed to be intrigued. Well, maybe intrigued isn't the right word. He looked like he was planning something diabolical in his head.

This made me a bit nervous. So I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself, and answered, "Yes. That's me. " "You're in the debate team, correct?" he asked. _'Why is he asking me this?'_ I wondered. But I answered anyways, "Yes. That is correct. And you're in the Host Club." This statement made Kyoya chuckle a bit. "Yes, I am, " he said. He pushed his glasses closer to his face and smiled. "Aren't you a friend of Kiaru Tsukasa's?" he asked. This took me by surprise. _Why would he be asking me about Kiaru?_ I narrowed my eyes a bit and hesitantly answered. "Yeesss…? Why?"

"Well," Kyoya began, "It seems that one of our hosts has taken an interest in your friend." _'WHAT?!' _My eyes widened. I panicked inside, '_Who?! Who likes Kiaru? Please don't let it be him. Anyone but him.' _I looked at the third Ootori son, trying to find any clue as to who it was without having to ask him. Nothing about him gave me any idea. So I asked. I had to. What was I supposed to do? "Really? And who would that be.. that likes Kiaru-san?" Kyoya looked me up and down, examining me as if to see if I could handle his answer or not. "It's a simple answer. You MUST know who it is that she always comes to see." That was enough of an answer. But Kyoya finished his answer anyways. "Mori-sempai, of course."

Just then, my driver arrived in my limo. I opened my door, and slumped inside, closing the door. I sat there lifeless. Kyoya's answer made my head go spinning. I could not grasp this incomprehensible situation. Kiaru likes Mori. And now Mori likes Kiaru.

But where did that leave me?

"I guess I'm just chopped liver," I said to myself, staring out the window.

_

* * *

_

**Hey! That's all for now. I'll begin writing the third chapter soon. I don't know when I'll be able to get it up though. My dad's going to be taking this laptop up to Connecticut tomorrow, so I don't know if I'll be able to use the actual computer. We'll see. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~TheRachael via Satellite  
**


End file.
